The Girl Who Lived to be a Nightmare Revamped
by amethystdreamstar
Summary: What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if Harry started to be ignored in favour of his sister, Rose? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7? Previously done under the name 'Sapphire Fire Stone' but was discontinued... until now
1. Prologue

The Girl Who Lived to be a Nightmare

**Summary:** **What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if Harry started to be ignored in favour of his sister, Rose? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7? What if Harry began to do things that no one thought possible for a Potter? What if…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing on (not entirely anyways).**

_Thoughts_

**Parsletongue or Beast Speak**

_**Writing or Letters**_

**Prologue: Down a Different Road**

_In life we meet many different types of people,_

_The ones worth knowing are the ones who don't change who they are,_

_No matter what life throws at them._

Unknown Location

In a large, dark room, a man sat on an elaborately decorated throne. If a normal person were to see him, they would be wondering why he was sitting on a throne since everyone knew that the Queen of England was a woman and there were no current kings.

If they looked more closely however, the person would realize that this throne looked completely different than something the Queen would sit on. The throne was black, with silver and emerald trimmings accenting the pointed features of the throne. Also separating the throne from any others before it, were the intricate snake carvings that decorated almost every inch of the throne.

As different as the throne was from the Queen's, so were the differences between the man and any normal man. Looking at him, one would think that this man was not even human with his red eyes and snake-like features…

… they would be right.

You see, this man was a wizard. He was no ordinary wizard though. Oh no, this man was Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark lord since Salazar Slytherin. He showed about as much mercy on an armed man as he showed a defenceless child, none.

A massive snake lazily slithered across the floor of the empty room towards the Dark Lord.

"**Massster,"** the snake spoke, sounding to the rest of the world as unintelligible hisses **"The rat-man wishes to ssspeak witthhh you."**

Rather than being shocked that a snake was trying to speak with him, like a normal person would be, Lord Voldemort responded to the snake with similar hiss-like sounds.

"**Sssend him in,"** the Dark Lord hissed. Without hesitation, the snake slithered off and out of sight.

'_What could Wormtail possibly want,'_ Voldemort thought to himself. _'It better be good news. I am NOT in the mood to be trifled with.'_

Voldemort was interrupted from his musings when a young man stumbled through one of the many doors leading into the room. Even in the near-darkness, Voldemort could recognize the mousy brown hair and cowering hunch of Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail.

As soon as Wormtail entered the room, he quickly scurried over to the throne of the Dark Lord and kissed his feet. While he was still bowing, Wormtail spoke up in a quiet, snivelling voice. "My Lord, I have finally done it. I have made myself the Potter's secret keeper."

Voldemort smiled, a truly terrifying sight since all of his teeth ended in sharp points.

"Yesss," Voldemort whispered, sounding very much like a snake. "Let uss leave now my sservant."

Without giving Wormtail time to react, Voldemort grabbed him and 'popped' out of sight.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

**amethystdreamstar: Extremely short, I know, but I didn't want to deviate too much from how I first wrote this story under the name 'Sapphire Fire Stone'. I was shocked when I checked that account for the first time in 4 years (my friend wanted to read my first attempt at a story so I had to look it up) to see how many people loved that story, and decided to redo it on this account.**

**The original reason I stopped writing was because I got some bad reviews (which are gone now…) and got really discouraged. I've decided that even if I get bad reviews again, I'm going to keep writing since so many people liked it. I hope that the people who originally read this story are happy with the changes and continue to read and review, which is why I decided to keep writing in the first place :)**

**Amethystdreamstar**

**(or if you would prefer, Sapphire Fire Stone)**


	2. Prologue Cont'd

The Girl Who Lived to be a Nightmare

**Summary:** **What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if Harry started to be ignored in favour of his sister, Rose? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7? What if Harry began to do things that no one thought possible for a Potter? What if…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling and if I did own it, would I really be here?**

_Thoughts_

**Parsletongue or Beast Speak**

_**Writing or Letters**_

Spells

**Prologue: Down a Different Road Continued**

_Our life is not defined by actions,_

_It is defined by the reasons and choices behind those actions._

Small Village

Voldemort and Wormtail appeared with a loud 'CRACK' in a small village by the name of Godric's Hollow. The village was named after one of the founders of Hogwarts and was one of the few places in England where the entire community was magical. One of these magical households was Voldemort's next target: The Potters.

Voldemort walked down a narrow path beside a cemetery with Wormtail scurrying to keep up behind him. The path was so well hidden that if you weren't looking for it or didn't know it was there, you would have missed it. The two walked in silence as Voldemort had no orders to give and Wormtail did not wish to draw attention to himself in fear that he would also draw his Master's wrath.

Voldemort stopped at the abrupt end of the path and turned towards his cowering servant. "Well?" Voldemort hissed menacingly.

Wormtail stared at the house that was invisible to all but him and its residents, wondering how his life would change after tonight. _'James and Lily were the first friends I ever had,'_ Wormtail thought as he remembered his first days at Hogwarts, before his thoughts turned hard. _'Then they betrayed me and left me alone after Father died. Now they will pay…'_

Wormtail began to think of all the ways he was going to make the Potters pay, before he remembered that his Master needed _his_ information to see and enter the house of the Potters.

"M-my Lord?" Wormtail stuttered out. "The Potters c-can be found at number 13 Godric's Hollow."

As soon as Wormtail finished the last syllable, a small cottage suddenly became visible to the Dark Lord. The house was incredibly small, with an even smaller second story, and was made out of dull, gray bricks. The windows looked as if they would fall inwards as soon as a strong wind came by, as did the chimney on the roof. In fact, everything except the front door looked to be in need of repairs or fixing.

'_So this is where the mighty Potter twins live,'_ Voldemort thought in disgust. _'The only threats to my ascension of power. Pathetic.'_

Voldemort turned to Wormtail and said menacingly. "You are not to talk to the Potters, nor are you allowed to torture them. Once I am done with the twins, you can get your revenge on them."

While Wormtail was angry at having to wait even longer to get his revenge, he knew he could not disobey a direct order from his Master. With a smirk and a nod, Wormtail turned back to the house and his small brain began coming up with possible torture plans… mostly involving the Cruciatus Curse since he was not creative in the slightest.

Together, Master and servant walked up to the door of the cottage. With a flourish, Voldemort drew his wand and quickly cast some temporary anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards. After making sure the Potters could not escape, Voldemort turned his attention back to the door and said in his mind _'Bombarda!'_ The door flew neatly off its hinges and smashed into the opposite wall.

Within the house, Voldemort hear a male voice cry out. "LILY HE'S HERE! TAKE THE TWINS AND RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

Voldemort heard footsteps going up a set of stairs as he walked into the house. The interior of the house was much nicer than the exterior, but the furniture and objects around the room were too _Muggle_ for the Dark Lord's taste, especially the black box in the corner of the room that was called a _Tee-Vee_. The dark blue couches and cream coloured walls gave no indication that Wizards lived in the house, which disgusted Voldemort to his very core.

Turning to where he heard the shout, Voldemort saw a young man standing there with his wand drawn.

This man was James Potter, hero of the Light Side. He was a Master of Transfiguration and currently worked as an Auror to help stop the rising threat known as Lord Voldemort. James Potter had short, messy black hair and hazel eyes, which held a look of defiance as he stared at the Dark Lord. James Potter had his wand out and looked ready to fight to the death to protect his family.

'_We'll save that for another day,'_ Voldemort thought with disgust as he took in the man's Muggle attire of jeans and a t-shirt. Instead of instantly sending Curses at the man, Voldemort smiled a James.

"Ah James how nice to see you here," Voldemort said as if he did not know that he was barging into the man's very home and had met him on the street or at the Ministry. "This will make my job a lot easier, unless of course you wish to join me? I may even spare your wife and children."

Voldemort had no intention of sparing the twins, but he would spare the woman even if she was a Mudblood, so he wasn't entirely lying.

James didn't even hesitate before he shouted, "NEVER!"

Voldemort sighed, knowing that the man would never consider his offer. _'Such a shame,'_ Voldemort thought without regret. _'He has such great potential.'_

"I won't kill you today," Voldemort said pleasantly, as if he was talking about the weather. "You and your wife are one of the only ones who give me a challenge. So for now I will just…"

The attack was so fast James couldn't have seen it coming. Voldemort flicked his wand and sent a blasting hex at James, which sent the man flying into the wall behind him with a crunch. Voldemort didn't take time to check on the fallen man. Instead, Voldemort headed upstairs and walked to the only closed door, which he assumed to be the twins' room.

Voldemort let out and angry breath when he realized that a simple 'Bombarda' wouldn't break the door. Voldemort got over his initial anger almost instantly when he realized that meant he could use one of his favourite Dark Curses, the Burning Curse. Once something was hit with the Curse, the object or person would be consumed by fire until the caster was satisfied or the target was dead or destroyed.

Voldemort waited until the door was completely incinerated before he stepped into the yellow room and saw Lily Potter standing over a crib which presumably held the twins inside. Lily was about 5'8" had long flowing hair and piercing emerald eyes, which would be attractive to most normal man but only disgusted the Dark Lord since she too was dressed in filthy Muggle clothes.

"Please!" Lily begged. "Not Harry or Rose!"

Voldemort didn't even bother sparing the woman an answer before he silently blasted Lily across the room where she fell unconscious as she hit the wall before falling onto the white carpet with her fiery hair fanning about her face.

Voldemort stalked over to where the twins lay sleeping in the crib despite all the commotion around them. The first twin, the boy, had black hair identical to his father while the girl had the same flaming red hair of the mother. Both twins were cuddling stuffed dragons in their sleep and were wearing matching blue one-piece pyjamas that had stars on them.

Voldemort sneered at the sight before him and said, "You pathetic children are my only means of demise? What was Dumbledore thinking, relying on infants who can't even hold a wand to fight his battles? No matter, I will kill you both now since either one of you could fit the prophecy," Voldemort turned to the boy, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As the green light of the Killing Curse left Voldemort's wand, time seemed to slow down. The little boy, Harry Potter, snapped open his eyes and Voldemort saw the same colour eyes as the most unforgivable of Curses cast back at him. The boy smiled as the Curse struck his forehead.

Voldemort was about to smirk at the boy's naivety when time sped back up and the Killing Curse suddenly rebounded after hitting the boy's forehead and struck him instead, creating an explosion of magic.

Lord Voldemort screamed in agony as he felt his dark soul being ripped from his body. Thinking beyond the pain, the Dark Lord used his last ounce of concentration to cast a Spell that would keep his soul in this realm and not pass over to the realm of the dead.

Voldemort's spirit fled the rapidly crumbling house, not to be seen for another 10 years.

Back downstairs, Wormtail had gotten impatient waiting for his Master to finish and had Enerverated James before putting him under the Cruciatus Curse. After about a minute of gleefully holding his former friend under the Torture Curse, Wormtail suddenly heard the unexpected scream of his Master. Wormtail looked up and saw that the house was starting to crumble about him, along with the anti-Apparation Wards. Fearing for his pathetic life, Wormtail quickly cancelled the Curse and Apparated out with a large 'CRACK'.

After several moments of pulling his thoughts together, James Potter was able to pull himself to a sitting position. It was only then that James noticed that the house was swiftly falling apart around him. Fearing for the safety of his wife and children, James forced himself to get to his feet despite the lingering pain of being under the Cruciatus Curse and walked up the stairs.

In the nursery, the crib had collapsed from the explosion of magic and a wooden piece had struck the red-haired twin, Rose, in the forehead. The way the wood was splintered and hit Rose in the forehead created jagged a 'V' shaped cut above her left eyebrow and started to bleed profusely. The pain woke Rose up and she started to cry because of it.

Harry on the other hand, looked no worse for wear besides a small lightning bolt cut on his forehead where the Killing Curse had struck. The small boy looked over to his sister and brought his hand over her cut. A glowing pink mark emitted from Harry's hand and sealed Rose's cut, leaving a jagged V-shaped scar on her forehead. Harry put his hand down with an innocent smile not knowing that just as he sealed his sister's cut, he had also sealed his fate.

Just then, James came running through the doorway and saw the twins awake in the remains of the crib next to a large black blanket and Lily on the ground. James was confused when he saw that all of them were alive when he was sure that he heard the words of the Killing Curse coming from the Dark Lord. _'Not that I'm complaining,'_ James thought to himself as he rushed over to his fallen wife, _'… but what the bloody hell just happened here?'_

James shook himself from his confusion when a brick fell out of the wall and just missed hitting him or Lily and the curtains on the window caught fire from a stray spark of magical backlash that was still resonating within the room. Not wasting any more time, James grabbed Lily and the twins and Apparated out.

10 seconds later, the sealing collapsed in on the house of number 13, Godric's Hollow, leaving the house in ruins.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

**amethystdreamstar/Sapphire Fire Stone: Again, another short chapter but I was trying to keep the chapters consistent with the first edition for my original readers :)**

**I generally pose questions here as to what I think the readers think is going to happen, but not much has happened so I'll skip that part of the A.N. for this chapter.**

**A HUGE thank you goes out to the following people for being totally awesome and reviewing the first chapter: ColferFan1217, Nelson, Kutiepie1, shopaholic1369 and bookworm267. The general consensus amongst you awesome reviewers was that you want more, so there you have it! :P**

**Starting from this chapter (and for all my other stories as well) I will be writing a response to each and every review so that I will not have to take up lots of room in the chapter like some writers to write a response. I will however, still do a shout out to those who review for being awesome! :D**

**I know this chapter was short, but they will get longer! Also, me updating two days in a row almost never happens, so don't get used to this :P**

**amethystdreamstar / **

**Sapphire Fire Stone**

**(Keeping both names for now, might end up merging them to something like Amethyst Star Fire or something :P )**

**June 5****th**** 2012**


End file.
